deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Mascot Battle Royale
Danibom= Description Nintendo vs Sony vs Sega vs Rare Ware vs Capcom!!!! The biggest debate in video game history will finally be solved.....who is the best video game mascot!?! Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: The 90's were a big era for Video Games.... Boomstick: A lot of heroes were created, and are SUPER iconic to date! Wiz: Some became the mascots of their companies.... Boomstick: And now the biggest video game mascots are here to fight! Wiz: Mario, Mascot of Nintendo. Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mascot of Sega. Wiz: Crash Bandicoot, Mascot of Sony. Boomstick: Banjo Kazooie, Mascot of Rare Ware. Wiz: And Mega Man, Mascot of Capcom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Mario (Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy) Wiz: Who exactly is Mario? Boomstick: A famous singer? Wiz: No, he's the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Mario was one day dropped on Yoshi Island, where he was raised by Yoshi, and later returned back home. Boomstick: After growing up, Mario became the hero of the 1st World! Wiz: And Mario has saved it and his sweetheart Princess Peach Toadstool more times then Chad has mistaken a monkey for his ex wife. Boomstick: I'm telling you, Wiz, it's Uncanny!!!! Wiz: Mario has superhuman strength and agility, able to lift a castle which caused an earthquake, and can basically predict enemy attacks. Boomstick: Sure wish he'd teach me how to avoid changing Baby Boomstick's diaper. Ugh..... Wiz: Anyhow, Perhaps the most famous thing about Mario is his Power Ups. Boomstick: A famous one being the Fire Flower, which turns Mario's hat and shirt white, and he becomes an italian Zuko(Avatar). Wiz: Next, the Frog Suit, which gives him great speed in water and high jumps. Boomstick: Then there's the Tanooki Leaf, which gives him the ability to fly, tail whip, and become Statue Mario. Too bad Statue Mario, which can survive many things, becomes a litterbox for ParaTroopas. Wiz: Next is the Hammer Suit, which gives him the power to throw infinite hammers and block any sneak attacks with a fire resistant shell. Boomstick: Next is.... Pft..... AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wiz: What is so humourus? Boomstick: It's called... hahaha....SUPERBALL MARIO!!!! Wiz: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's....heh, ridiculous....ahahahah. Boomstick: This let's Mario..... pfft.... throw his superballs. Wiz: AHAHAHAHAHA! Boomstick: Oh god, Nintendo. You are damn innapropriate. Wiz: One of Mario most powerful, Super Mario. Or Cape Mario. Boomstick: This increases all of Mario's stats, and also let's him fly infinitely and ground smash. Wiz: This is Mario 3rd strongest power up. Boomstick: Moving on, Mario's next form is the P Balloon. Which makes him fat, but he can float. Wiz: One of the lamest Mario Power Ups is the Carrot. Boomstick: It increases his jump by A LOT, let's him flutter, is very agile, and throw very hard carrots. Wiz: Another is the Vanish Cap, which gives him the ability to become invisible and can walk through anything. Boomstick: His second most powerful is the Metal Cap, where he becomes covered in Metal, is much stronger, can destroy hard objects, and is pretty much invincible. I bet it sure hardens him, huh, Wiz? Wiz: God Boomstick, just STOP. Lastly, and most powerful, is the Power Star. Boomstick: Everything he touches becomes dead. He can perfrom great jumps, and is pretty damn fast. Wiz: Even without Power Ups, Mario has beaten the Koopa King Bowser more then 100 times, even when he was undead. Boomstick: Mario has survived Mario Party, which destroys friendship, and a supernova. Wiz: Mario is the red light in the darkness that is Bowser. Boomstick: For this battle Mario has access to all of his power-ups from his platformer games and RPG games. Mario: It's a-mee, MARIO! (Takes his cap off and poses) Crash Bandicoot (Cue Crash Twinsanity Theme Song) Wiz: Crash spends his days eating Wumpa fruit and relaxing. But the evil Dr.Neo Cortex has made him show his full power. Boomstick: His main move is the Spin Attack. Ever watch Looney Toons? It's basically the Tasmanian Devil's little tornado thing. It has bent steel in Crash Tag Team Racing, too! I know who to call when I need a pipe fixed. Wiz: Next is the Body Slam, a move where Crash slams onto the ground and crushes anything below him. Boomstick: Crash can also use the fruit bazooka. The name says it all. Wiz: Crash is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and could take on someone like Little Mac in the ring. Boomstick: Crash has been seen to pick up Crunch and repeatedly slam him on the ground too. Crash confirmed for Punch Out U. Wiz: And that's not all! Crash also has enhanced durability, speed, and reflexes. Boomstick: Crash has a sacred mask called Aku Aku, Aku Aku can protect Crash from 1 hit and when Crash break 3 Aku Aku crates he can go in invicibility mode to fuck everything in his way like Mario Star. Crash: Pancakes! Sonic the Hedgehog (Cue Solaris Phase 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the most iconic character that Sega has ever given us. Boomstick: His trademark power is his superhuman speed which he uses to destroy many of Dr. Eggman's Robots. Wiz: Now it is really unsure how fast he can run, but it was clocked in and revealed to be that of 765 miles per hour; but he can go much faster than needed thanks to his figure 8 technique, as well as his boost. Boomstick: Now we all know Sonic, as well as his famous rival, Mario, of whom we pitted him against last time, have so many power-ups at his hand than you can shake a stick at, we are only having him use his most common power-ups... and yes, they are the same power-ups in his fight against Mario. Wiz: Such as his Fire Shield, which can enable him to be so much resistant to many of the heat environments, and can deal burning damage to foes, but can be extinguished when given a hit from an enemy or at least when he takes a dive in the water. Boomstick: His Magnetic Shield does no better in water either, but it helps him collect incoming rings, and it can also give the foes quite the shock. Wiz: But he doesn't always rely on his shields, as since he collects thousands of rings in his past adventures, his body has become a total embodiment of pure chaos. Sonic is known for his Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and many other Melee attacks. Boomstick: Speaking of rings, when he has 50 of them, and has 7 chaos emeralds, he becomes super. Wiz: As super Sonic, he is much faster than ever, as well as he is stronger, take flight and is invincible; all by 1000 fold. And while he has accomplished many, such as fighting off god-like monsters and destroying Eggman's many robots, including the ever so powerful Metal Sonic, He is quite cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: And like I said before, that if you keep him waiting much longer, he will just flat out leave you. Wiz: Nevertheless, He will always be waiting for another adventure. Sonic: Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies? I'm outta here! I like running better. Banjo-Kazooie (Cue Spiral Mountain) Wiz: Banjo was once a young bear happily walking along on Breegul Beach untill he found a little red bird named Kazooie. Kazooie and Banjo immediately became best friends untill the very end. They spent their days rescuing villagers, saving the world, and finding golden puzzle pieces known as jiggies. Boomstick: And damn, these guys can fight! They can shoot elemental eggs, slam their heavy backpack on enemies, attack with a metal wrench, roll into stuff, levitate objects, punch, peck, land down on the ground and use Kazooie as a drill, and hatch mini robotic Kazooies to go around and self destruct! Wiz: Kazooie has been shown to easily carry and fly Banjo around at high speeds. She can also help Banjo glide and swim faster. Speaking of swimming, Kazooie can even become a torpedo underwater. Boomstick: But there's another awesome thing to talk about: Vehicles. You heard me right. Vehicles. Wiz: In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Kazooie can wave her wrench in the air to summon vehicles they've built. These vehicles can be cars, planes, boats, spaceships, moving fortresses, jets, tanks, and almost anything their little minds can think of. The weapons on the vehicles can be bombs, grenades, eggs, metal fists, spikes, flamethrowers, and even a self destruct/eject button. They also have the Jiggy Rain ability where they rain down jiggies on opponent's and greatly damage them. Boomstick: Now, if we're talking about how fast these vehicles can go, try faster than light on for size. As long as they've got enough jets and engines, they can leave Sonic the Hedgehog in the dust. Wiz: As for feats, Banjo has walked in lava like it was nothing, survived dropping thousands of feet, beaten up dragons, dinosaurs, witches, and robots, and restored the entire Banjo-Kazooie universe's timeline. Now, onto the weaknesses- Boomstick: WHAT ABOUT THE WONDER WING AND BOGGY'S GYM? Wiz: What? Oh yeah. Kazooie can make Banjo invincible for a short time with the Wonder Wing and Banjo has become extremely durable, fast, and strong after working out at Boggy's gym in Nuts and Bolts. Boomstick: Thanks dude, carry on. Wiz: Banjo is weak to being crushed by large objects, and Banjo has a limited supply of feathers and eggs for flying and shooting. Also, the vehicles can run out of fuel and ammo over time and parts like the wheels can break off. Boomstick: Too bad Rare won't give us Banjo-Threeie if they win. (Cue Jiggy Fanfare) Banjo: Guh-huck! Mega Man (Cue Mega Man Montage Video Games Live Level 2) Boomstick: Super awesome fighting robot! Wiz: Megaman was made by Dr. Light, and later, after Albert Einstein ripoff Dr. Wily stole and tricked the Robot Masters, he went out to get them back and save his city. Boomstick: Luckily, Megaman was able to defeat them, and gain all there powers. Wiz: He did this thanks to his variable weapons copy system, which let's him absorb Robot Master's powers. Boomstick: Like a Robot Kirby? Wiz: Uh...Yeah, actually, yes. Boomstick: Megaman's two moves he can use are the Mega Upper and the Mega Buster. Wiz: The Mega Upper is a powerful uppercut, while the Mega Buster is a standard pellet shooter that can be charged into a much more stronger blast. Boomstick: Megaman is incredibley strong, yet not very fast. Well, he IS a robot. Wiz: Now, his power ups. Boomstick: Just to tell you, we are only doing Megaman 1 and 2 power ups. Cause it would take forever for doing all them but Mega Man will have all his weapons from Mega Man 1 to Mega Man 10. Wiz: Starting off is Rolling Cutter. Megaman can throw a scissor like boomerang weapon which can cut through many things. Boomstick: Next, Super Arm, which enables Megaman to have super strength, lifting rocks, blocks, and other heavy stuff. I could use that to get the rare 100 beer case. Wiz: Uh, right. Next, the Ice Slasher, a freezing blade of ice. This is from Ice Man, but it is weaker in hot environments.(Foreshadowing) Boomstick: Next is Bomb Man's weapon, the Hyper Bomb! It, unsurprisingly, blows a lot of stuff up! Wiz: Next is the Fire Storm which can be used as a shield, and also can shoot fireballs. Boomstick: Next is Time Man's ability, which can slow down time for a while. Like about 25 seconds. Wiz: One of my favourites is Oil Man's weapon, Oil Slider, which sends a blob of Oil on the ground, and after, will be stuck on the ground and can be used as a skateboard. Boomstick: Moving on to Megaman 2! Wiz: Metal Man is a copy off Cut Man's... so.. Boomstick: Air Man's weapon can shoot out rapid tornadoes. Wiz: The Bubble Lead traps enemies in a bubble. Boomstick: Quickman's weapons is the speedy boomerang known as the Quick Boomerang. Wiz: Next, my absolute favourite, Crash Man. His weapons is a combo of GutsMan's and BombMan's abilities. Boomstick: My favourite (WAY BETTER THEN WIZ'S) is the awesome Wood Man's Leaf Shield, which counts as a shield and leaf shiruken ability. Wiz: And finally, Heat Man's Atomic Fire, which can create a large blast of fire. Boomstick: That was a lot, and only from the first 2 games. Still, Megaman is incredibly powerful, and we have one last thing to cover. Wiz: Mega Legends. Megaman's Final Smash, where all the future Megamans lend their power to the first model, allowing his Mega Buster to have a five blaster mode, with a large blast shooting at his enemy. Boomstick: Dr. Light should be proud of his.... uh.... son. Megaman: I...Am....your worst nightmare!!!! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! (Cue Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield) Mario is walking in the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly Mario sees a blue light in the sky its Mega Man teletransporting to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: Whoa, what are you doing here? Suddenly a portal appeared revealing Crash exitting the portal from Dr. Neo Cortex. Mario: You're here too? Then Sonic appeared running and he stopped. Mario: Another one? And at last, Banjo appeared teletransportated to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mega Man: So, this battle is a mascot battle, right? Banjo: Yes we are here to fight to see who is the strongest mascot of the video games! And then both mascots enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic Generations Boss Big Arms) Mascots - 5 Sonic starts spin dashing into Mega Man but Mega Man jumped and he throws a metal blade at Sonic scratching him, Crash pulls out his fruitzooka and he shoots wumpa fruits at Banjo but Kazooie colides shooting eggs from his mouth, Mario runs at Sonic and he punches and kicks him back, Mega Man charges his mega buster and he shoots at Mario hitting him back. Crash runs at Mega Man and he slides knocking Mega Man to the ground and then he uses spin attack knocking the blue bomber back, Sonic spin dashes into Mario but Mario blocks and he smashes Sonic with his hammer, Banjo runs at Crash and he rolled into Crash knocking him to the ground and then Kazooie uses beak barge knocking the bandicoot back. Mario pulls out a fire flower and he shoots fireballs at Sonic but Sonic dodged the fireballs, Mega Man runs at Sonic and he slides knocking Sonic to the ground and he performs a mega upper hitting him up, Mario is making his Mario Finale and he shoots a large wave of flame at all the mascots, Sonic uses his fire shield to get protected and Mega Man uses his proto shield and then he makes a leaf shield, skull barrier and jewel satelite, Crash uses Aku Aku to create a shield and Banjo rolls to dodge the flames. All the mascots survived the flames, Sonic uses Sonic Boost at Mario but Mario jumped and Mario kicked Sonic before hits Mario behind him causing Sonic to lost his fire shield, Mega Man shoots a thunder bolt at Crash but Crash spins the thunder bolt back eletrocutating Mega Man, Crash pulls sees a TNT and he grabs it and then he throws the TNT behind Mario and then it exploded causing the plumber lost his form. Sonic pulls out a chaos emerald. Sonic: Chaos Control! The chaos control stopped time and all the mascots got freezed, Sonic uses Sonic Boost at all the mascots and then all turned back to normal, all the mascots got hurted by Sonic, Mario sees a grass and he took out a stop watch stopping the time and freezing the mascots, Mario pulls out his hammer and he hits all the mascots and the time turns back to normal. The mascots got hurted by Mario, Crash sees 3 Aku Aku crates and he breaks all the crates becoming invincible. (Cue Crash Bandicoot Invincibility Aku Aku Theme) Crash runs at Mega Man but Mega Man sees him and he uses time stopper freezing the time and the mascots again, Mega Man then used any of his weapons to hit the mascots and then the time turned back to normal, the mascots got hurted again. (Cue Sonic Generations Rival Battle Silver) Mario is now angry and he pulls out a copy flower creating a lot of clones of himself, the Mario clones jumped into Crash without invincibility and two Marios grabbed Crash and a Mario uses his firebrand causing Crash screams and turned into ashes. Mascots - 4 Banjo summons a car, grabs an item box and gets the Jiggy Rain ability at Mega Man but Mega Man uses the junk shield and a proto shield, Mega Man survived the attack and the 7 chaos emeralds surrounded Sonic and he becomes Super Sonic, Kazooie uses the wonder wing and Banjo-Kazooie becomes invincible. (Cue Banjo-Kazooie Wonderwing Theme) Super Sonic dashes to Kazooie and he punches Kazooie but this attack did nothing, Mega Man then called Eddie, Rush and Beat and all of them fused together becoming Hyper Adaptor Mega Man, Hyper Mega Man shoots a large blue beam with Rush, Eddie and Beat dashing at Super Sonic and a big explosion is caused. BOOM! Mega Man turned back to normal and he sees only Super Sonic who survived the explosion. Mascots - 3 (Cue Masked Dedede Ga Metal) Super Sonic dashes at Mega Man but Mega Man hits him back with his drill bomb and then Mega Man shoots a black hole bomb, the black hole bomb is trying to pulling Super Sonic but Super Sonic uses Super Sonic boost to escape it but Mega Man shoots more drill bombs and finally Sonic got hit by the black hole bomb, Super Sonic is now angry and he dashes at Mega Man but Mega Man uses time slow causing Super Sonic dashes more slow. Mega Man then shoots a eletric shock knocking Super Sonic back and causing him lost his super form, the seven super emeralds surrounded him around causing him to turn into Hyper Sonic, Mega Man charges his mega buster at Hyper Sonic but Hyper Sonic dodged and he spin dashes at Mega Man causing Mega Man explodes in pieces. Mascots - 2 (Cue Sonic 06 His World) Hyper Sonic spin dashes all the Marios minus the real Mario killing the Mario clones, Mario pulls out a star and he becomes Star Mario, Hyper Sonic dashes at him but Star Mario grabbed him and he smashes him to the ground, Hyper Sonic spin dashes at Star Mario but Star Mario knock him back with his hammer and Star Mario effect goes off, Mario pulls out a Metal Cap turning into Metal Mario. Hyper Sonic punched him but this did nothing, Metal Mario then grabbed Hyper Sonic and he smashes him to the ground and he punches and kicks him back and Metal Mario effect goes off, Mario pulls out a Mega Mushroom and he becomes Mega Mario, Hyper Sonic uses Hyper Flash but Mario easily survived and he punches Hyper Sonic to the ground, the Mega Mushroom effect goes off. Mario then pulls out a invincibility leaf turning into White Tanooki Mario, Hyper Sonic is now shocked and he tries to make a combo of punches and kicks but this did nothing, White Tanooki Mario grabs Hyper Sonic's spines then he broke the spines causing Sonic screams in agony, White Tanooki Mario then throws Hyper Sonic into the ground and Hyper Sonic turned back to the normal Sonic, White Tanooki Mario then ground pounded him causing Sonic explodes in blood. K.O.! White Tanooki Mario do his Super Smash Bros. victory pose. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme Remix) Boomstick: Now that was Brutal..I liked it and were going to get Rage from the fanboys! Wiz: This fight is straight forward. Crash is the weakest of the five because he isn't much powerful and he never fight any enemy more powerful like Bowser, Dr. Eggman etc., Banjo-Kazooie are the second who died because they don't have much more powerful power-ups like Mario, Sonic and Mega Man. Boomstick: Mega Man is the third who died because he doesn't have a power-up who can give him invisibility like Star and Chaos Emeralds, but this super fightening robot have fire weapons, ice weapons, thunder weapons and etc. Wiz: Sonic is the fourth who died because the White Tanooki form is too much OP for Hyper Sonic survive, but he is the fastest of the five. Boomstick: Looks like you never mess with the video game king. Wiz: The Winner is Mario. Who Would You be Rooting For? Mario Crash Bandicoot Sonic The Hedgehog Banjo-Kazooie Mega Man |-|MetallicBlur= Description Nintendo vs. Sega vs. Capcom vs. Sony vs. Rare Ware!! We're about to find out which of their mascots is the best. Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Skies of Arcadia, Asura's Wrath, Playstion-All-Stars Battle Royale, and Kinect Sports Season 2. All of these were made by: Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Sony, and Rare Ware Boomstick: And we're putting their mascots in a fight to the death. Wiz: Mario, the red-clad defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Sonic, the Blue Blur Wiz: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber Boomstick: Crash Bandicoot, Defender of the Wumpa Islands Wiz: And Banjo-Kazooie, the ones who bested Gruntilda Boomstick: For a fair assessment, no power ups will be included. This means no White Tanooki and no Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Mario ( Cue ~ Super Mario 64 - Koopa's Road) Wiz: 26 years ago, a stork was carrying two of the Seven Star children in a bag to be delivered to their parents. Boomstick: Unfortunately, a magikoopa named Kamek tried to snatch the babies and attacked the stork. He only grabbed one baby, Luigi. Maybe that's why he's such a scaredy cat. Wiz: Luckily for Mario, he landed in the middle of a tribe of Yoshis. Realizing that Mario was one the Star children and his brother was missing, Yoshi helped Mario and together, they saved Luigi. Boomstick: Being a Star Child, Mario is way better than regular humans, he's faster, stronger and tougher than most humans. Wiz: He also possesses a hammer that he uses to attack foes, Boomstick: He also has techniques like the Super Jump Punch and Mario Tornado. Wiz: He also possesses the innate ability to jump higher than most people, bested only by Luigi. Boomstick: He's also good at all types of sports, ranging from: go-karting, basketball, baseball, soccer, golf, and tennis. Wiz: He also has the ability of pyrokinesis. Boomstick: Wiz, I said that power ups are not allowed! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, he naturally has the power of fire thanks to his training with the fire god. Boomstick: Oh! Okay! Wiz: With this, he can shoot fireballs and unleash his signature move, The Mario Finale. With it, he can shoot two fireballs swirling around each other and they grow in size. Boomstick: He pulled off pretty awesome feats. He's thrown Bowser like a ragdoll, outran Koopa the Quick, beat aliens as a baby, and was even able to dodge lasers. He also even managed to best Kamek, the Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. with relative ease. He was even able to force Junior out of his clown car and teamed up with F.L.U.D.D to save Isle Delfino from the little squirt and his Pops. Wiz: But he is not infallible. He can tend to rush in without a plan. Boomstick: Still, if a princess is kidnapped, I know who to call. Mario: It's-a me Mario Sonic (Cue ~ Sonic Adventure 2 - Esacpe From the City) Wiz: On the planet Mobius, A hedgehog named Sonic wanted adventure and set off to find it. Boomstick: He found adventure and Dr. Robotnik's plans. Realizing he was evil, Sonic set out to stop him. And he did, thanks to his power of super speed. Wiz: His speed is so tremendous that he can break the sound barrier in seconds. Boomstick: Speed isn't his only skill. He's also a skilled fighter and possesses several techniques. His Spin Attack lets him curl into a ball but he can only use it while he's running. Wiz: His Homing Attack lets him home onto opponents while in spinball form and it can strike multiple times. Boomstick: His Spin Dash is basically is his Spin Attack, only revved up. Wiz: His Sonic Boost lets him envelop himself within a blue field of energy and charge through pretty much anything. Boomstick: His Sonic Wind lets him yell the words and suddenly air starts to circulate towards his fist, damaging opponents. Wait, how does that work? Wiz: No idea. Boomstick: Well, with his Sonic Wave and Sonic Storm, he can unleash shock waves on ground and in the air. ''' Wiz: He can heal himself and possesses reflexes so sharp that he can dodge things beyond his point of view. '''Boomstick: No wonder he was able to beat Perfect Chaos, Nega-Wisp Armour, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Deadly Six, and even Ultimate Emerl. Not to mention the fact that he could destroy battleships in spinball form without breaking the sound barrier. He also managed to save all of time and space with his younger self. Wiz: He's also tenacious enough to fight even when he's close to death and tough enough withstand an artificial, unstable Hyper-go-on black hole. Boomstick: And while his arms are ok, his legs are ridiculously strong. He was able to topple the Egg Golem with literally one kick, along with one leg. Wiz: Like Mario, however, Sonic has his own weaknesses. For one, he can be cocky and arrogant and he can't swim. Boomstick: Even so, Sonic is still a ferocious fighter. ' ''Sonic: What you see is what you get. Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Mega Man ( Cue ~ Mega Man - Cut Man Stage Theme) Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was forming thanks to these two: Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. '''Boomstick: They created Robot Masters to do work too dangerous for humans ranging from: construction work, demolition work, operating power plants, working in an incinerator factory, arctic work, and cutting down trees. However, since Light was getting all of the attention, he stole the robot Masters and tried to use them to take over the world. Wiz: However, he did leave behind two helper robots, Rock and Roll. Boomstick: Seriously Capcom? Well anyway, feeling pretty bad for his creator and wanting justice, Rock volunteered to go from helper to hero. Wiz: And thus, he became the super fighting robot known as Mega Man. Boomstick: His signature weapon is his trusty Mega Buster, an arm cannon that shoots lasers that can be charged. No wonder Rock named himself after it. He also has the Mega Upper which lets him do a sweet uppercut. Wiz: But when a mere mega buster isn't enough, he uses the most iconic thing about him, his Variable Weapons System. With it, he can use any weapon he acquires by defeating rogue Robot Masters. Boomstick: The Dive Missile and Magnet Missile are pretty much homing missiles. The Crash Bomber can attach to anything and unleash an explosion powerful enough to take down walls. The Hard Knuckle does the same, only more physical. Wiz: His Mirror Buster can send projectiles back to where they came from, similar to Magic Cylinder from Duel Monsters. Boomstick: I hate when you use that against me, Wiz. Wiz: To be fair, you do the same thing. Boomstick: The Time Stopper lets him stop time, but he can't use any of his weapons while it's active. Wiz: But when push comes to shove, he uses his Pharaoh Shot and Solar Blaze. They do require charging, but their sheer power practically guarantees victory. Boomstick: With all this he's: foiled Wily's plans numerous times, defeated Countless Robot Masters, held up Wily's castle, and even defeated his future self twice. He also beat Bass. Wiz: But even with all this, his Variable Weapons System does possess limited ammo. Boomstick: Even with his faults, there's a reason Wily always begs for forgiveness. Mega Man: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots. Crash Bandicoot ( Cue ~ Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Warp Room) Wiz: On the Wumpa Islands, doctors Neo Cortex and Nitrus Brio created a device called the Evolvo-Ray. With it, they could mutate animals and make them stronger and the animals would be under their control. Boomstick: Cortex was eager to use the ray. Unfortunately, there was a little mistake. Wiz: This mistake resulted in the creation of his greatest nemesis: Crash Bandicoot. Boomstick: Cortex considered Crash a failure and tried to destroy him. However, he managed to escape by jumping out of a window and landed on N. Sanity Beach. ''' Wiz: Cortex knew Crash would be back because he had captured Crash's girlfriend Tawna, whom he was able to rescue. '''Boomstick: Thanks to the Evolvo-Ray, he is much stronger and more durable than the average bandicoot. He specializes his slide kick, his belly flop, or stepping on one's head traditional-style. Wiz: But the technique he's most famous for is his Spin Attack. With it, he can spin in place and resemble a mini tornado. It can be used for offense, getting over large distances, breaking crates, and even deflecting attacks. Boomstick: He also sometimes uses a jetpack and a device called the fruit bazooka which shoots wumpa fruit as a weapon. Because that totally makes sense. Wiz: Even without it, Crash has: collected 42 master crystals, traversed the harshest environments, defeated Titans, and also managed to beat Crunch and throw him repeatedly with total ease. Boomstick: Despite his feats, he's nowhere near flawless. He can be reckless and rush into things and also be a bit lazy. Wiz: Also, if he overuses his Spin Attack, he will be momentarily stunned. Boomstck: Still, Not even powerful Titans can bring this guy down. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Banjo-Kazooie ( Cue ~ Banjo-Kazooie - Spiral Mountain - Main) Wiz: On the day he was supposed to go on an adventure with his little sister, Banjo was asleep. As a consequence, Tooty was kidnapped by the evil Gruntilda. Boomstick: Talk about a bad brother. Anyways, Gruntilda was an evil witch who wanted to steal Tooty's good looks so that she could be the fairest. Wiz: With Tooty kidnapped, Banjo and Kazooie set out to rescue her and they did with several moves in the process. Boomstick: With the Beak Buster, Banjo jumps and flips upside side down so that Kazooie can slam down with her beak. The Bill Drill does the same thing only Kazooie spins her beak, which is also great for cracking boulders, but as powerful as it is, using is both difficult and impractical. Wiz: With the Rat-a-tat Rap, Banjo can duck and allow Kazooie to peck enemies, granted they're tall enough to be pecked. Boomstick: With Egg Firing, Kazooie can fire eggs from her mouth or butt. Wait, how does that work? ''' Wiz: I have no idea. '''Boomstick: With the Forward Roll, Banjo can roll into enemies but he can only do so while running. Doesn't that sound like the Spin Attack? Wiz: Kind of. Boomstick: With the Feathery Flap, Kazooie can flap her wings and allow Banjo to get a slight boost. It can also slow Banjo's descent. Wiz: With the Grenade Eggs, Kazooie can use explosive green eggs that can bring Egg Firing to shame. And with the Pack Whack, Banjo can use his backpack as a weapon without hurting Kazooie. Boomstick: They were able to traverse some of the weirdest environments, defeat the weirdest of bosses, and were able to survive L.O.G's tough games. Wiz: But even with their incredible teamwork, they do have some flaws. For one, Banjo can be extremely lazy and doesn't usually do things without motive and Kazooie can be a it to snarky for her own good. Boomstick: How snarky is she, you may ask? Well, one time Banjo and Kazooie met this weird crab thing named Nipper who was gonna help them, but Kazooie's snarky comment rendered him offended, making him into a boss fight. Wiz: Even so, don't count out the duo that is Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo: Yawn...What do you want, Kazooie? Pre- Death Batttle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE Location: Near Princess Peach's castle. Sonic decided to head to Peach's castle because he had a hunch that Mario would be there. He wanted to settle the score because of the humiliation caused. Sonic: That plumber's gonna pay. Mario was there, but so were Mega Man and Banjo-Kazooie. Sonic: What are you all doing here? Banjo: We're all here to fight. Sonic: Then I guess that I'll fight too. Out of nowhere, a Warp Orb appeared and Crash Bandicoot appeared. Mega Man: How about all of us fight? Mario: I'm in. Sonic: Me too. Banjo: Me threeie The mascots got in their fighting positions. Fight!!! ( Cue ~ Mega Man - Bombman Stage Theme) Crash attacked Mario with his Spin Attack and then jumped off his head. He proceeded to attack Mega Man but Mega Man used the Mega Upper and knocked Crash into the air. Crash took this opportunity to use his jetpack and Fruit Bazooka and attacked Mario. Kazooie noticed Crsah's gun and shot a grenade egg at the hole, causing it to explode and knocked Crash off-course. Crash regained control and grabbed Mario and dropped him on top of Mega Man. Unfortunately, this was the worst that Crash could've done. Mega Man: You'll pay for that! Mega Man threw Mario off him and shot a Dive Missile at Crash. Crash dodges it but it follows him. He tries to fly away from it and drags Mario up the castle, but it's no use as Crash got distracted by a shot from the Mega Buster and the Dive Missile connects with the jetpack, causing Crash and Mario to fall down. Sonic was fighting the bird-bear duo and was proving too much for them thanks to his Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Sonic Boost. Mega Man launched a Hard Knuckle, but Crash deflected it with his Spin Attack, knocking Mega Man in the face. Mega Man got up, angrier than before and played smart by using a Crash Bomber. Since it attaches, Crash couldn't deflect it. Crash was coming to attack Mega Man and got hit by the Crash Bomber's explosion. Rock used the Mega Upper and knocked Crash into the air. Crash: Whoa! Mega Man charged up the Pharaoh Shot and obliterated Crash. Mega Man: First him, now you, hedgehog. ( Cue ~ Banjo-Kazooie - Treasure Trove Cove - Main) Sonic went to fight Mega Man, leaving Mario with Banjo-Kazooie. Mario started launching fireballs but Banjo and Kazooie were able to dodge them and used Egg Firing, hitting Mario. Sonic and Mega Man went at it. Sonic unleashed the Homing Attack. Mega Man used the Mirror Buster, but it failed. As a result, Mega Man was knocked back. Mario had taken a few good punches from Banjo and when Banjo-Kazooie used the Bill Drill and Mario caught it, he was spinning. Mario: Waaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Mario was hurled into the water, but he was able to swim out. Kazooie: Ha! Your skills suck worse than your clothes. Mario was angered. He retaliated with his Mario Tornado. Mario had decided that enough was enough and burnt Banjo-Kazooie to ashes with the Mario Finale. Sonic was struggling with the Bomber. Sonic: I need to heal up but first things first. Sonic decided to stall and kicked Mega Man into the castle and while Rock was stunned, Sonic healed himself. Once Rock came back, Sonic was in tiptop shape. Sonic: I'm completely healed up. You're toast. Mega Man: You think you'll win because of that? Take this! Mega Man attacks with the Solar Blaze but Sonic dodges at the last second thanks to his blistering speed and the fact that the Solar Blaze was too slow from the start. Sonic: It's over. Mega Man: Please, I've fought Quick Man, who is better than you in every way. Sonic: Yeah, right. Sonic ran all over the place to gain momentum. Mega Man couldn't tell where Sonic would end up and by the time Mega Man found out, it was too late. Sonic kicked Mega Man's head off. . Mario: Don't-a mess with me. Sonic: I'm gonna take you down, plumber. ( Cue Sonic 06 - Solaris Phase 2) Sonic and Mario had thrown their fair share of siganture moves, being every move mentioned in the analysis. Mario: Time to die. Sonic: Looks like it's time to get serious! Mario was giving chase to Sonic and launching fireballs. But Mario had stopped because he was tired. Sonic: You're mine! Sonic put his fist in Mario's mouth and used the Sonic Wind and finished off Mario by kicking Mario's neck, snapping it and killing Mario. Sonic: Now then, about this Quick Man guy? K.O! Results Boomstick: Oh man, the comments are gonna get hectic! Wiz: Crash didn't last long as his better mobility came from his jetpack and his Spin Attack could leave him vulnerable if overused. So that explains why he didn't use it. Boomstick: Banjo could've lasted against Mario, especially considering the damage he took from his previous bout with Crash. Unfortunately, Banjo didn't count on pyrokinesis. Plus, his friend's comment really pushed Mario over the edge. Wiz: Mega Man was defeated by Sonic due to the fact that A. He had taken damage due to being crushed by Mario's sheer weight. and B. Sonic has beaten Metal Sonic and Ultimate Emerl, who are similar, and possibly, superior to Mega Man. Boomstick: Mario wasn't gonna win because he took damage from both Crash and Banjo-Kazooie. Espeically considering the fact that Sonic could heal himself. Wiz: And since Sonic was able to completely heal up, Mario stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Looks like the video game king just got dethroned. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *Banjo had said " Me threeie" a reference to how most fans wanted to see a game called Banjo-Threeie Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Rare Ware' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Series Premiere Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017